


As long as you're happy, I don't care

by mymomcallsmemax



Series: S.S. Pseudonyms [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i dont even think theres swearing, nb tommy lets fucking go, sbi dynamics bb, techno tries but he'll just never be as elite, this is p safe, tubbo is mentioned like twice, tubbo is only memtioned, uh wilbur is the best older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymomcallsmemax/pseuds/mymomcallsmemax
Summary: basically Tommy helped co-write Your City Gave Me Asthma+nonbinary Tommy! I live for thatI wanted to make so many Theseus jokes but this is set before thatalso this is set in real life, not in like,, smp timelinesthis is not a ship fic, i have nothing against shippers, just know that this is not a ship fictitle from Wilbur Soot's Losing Face. you'll see why-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, all platonic bb
Series: S.S. Pseudonyms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094579
Comments: 113
Kudos: 995





	As long as you're happy, I don't care

It wasn't particularly on purpose that Tommy helped co-write Wilbur's album, it really happened on accident. Of course he didn't help write any of the love songs, he was a big man but he wasn't sappy. It was a late night, everyone had left a VC after a big stream, and Tommy was doing homework half listening to Wilbur ramble to himself when he heard the guitar start.

It was a song that would later be known as Saline Solution that had started the whole ordeal, and it was just because Tommy found it catchy. Wilbur had written songs in calls before, but he'd never sounded so frustrated and quite frankly, it had never been a song this catchy. He only had a few lines to the song written and he got a few more down that night while Tommy listened quietly, no longer paying attention to his school work. The call ended and he couldn't get the tune out of his head, but he shrugged it off.

It came as a surprise to Wilbur when a few days later Tommy started making trumpet sounds with his mouth to the tune of the song on a group call. He honestly didn't even think the teen had been listening.

"What song ya' humming, mate?" Phil asked, the blond hummed, usually they wouldn't all be so calm, but none of them were streaming and they were personas for a reason.

"Um, I'm actually not sure," he responded, then started singing some of the lyrics, albeit not very on pitch, but still started singing nonetheless. "I think this time I'm dying, I'm not melodramatic, just pragmatic beyond any," he let out a quiet hum. "I don't remember what it says there."

"I literally have no clue what you're singin', dude." Techno chuckled, all the men in the call were unaware of Wilbur being stunned into silence. Had he not been, he would have told Tommy that was it. That was all he had for that part of the song. In fact, nothing had rhymed so he had scrapped that verse and started over, but the boy continued.

"Huh. Hold on let me remember the words," everyone was quiet as the boy thought. "I'm just pragmatic beyond any reasoning for thinkin' I've got fuckin' rabies or something. I think this time I'm dying." he hummed in thought again. "I don't think that's it but it's close enough."

"Yeah, dude. That can't be right. That song doesn't exist." Phil spoke, obviously having looked it up. Wilbur finally snapped out of his trance.

"That's my song Tommy. I was writing it on call the other night." He wasn't accusatory, just observational.

Tommy cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed, "Well, did I at least get the words right?" he was sure he hadn't, so Wilbur's noise of confirmation confused him but he shrugged and blamed it on his awful memory. It wasn't until later that Wilbur would explain to him that he had gotten them wrong, but he hadn't wanted to embarrass the kid further. Which was nice sentiment, but totally useless because when he asked if he could use those lyrics in his song Tommy was embarrassed anyways.

They had a lot of late night calls after that. One time Wilbur had even texted Tommy while he was in school to ask for help on La Jolla. The younger couldn't blame him though, you don't get to choose when creativity strikes.

No issues came from this arrangement until Wilbur brought up putting Tommy's name on the album. Tommy had fervently disagreed and explained that while he loved the album and was proud of it, he didn't want people to think of him like that. Wilbur would have been hurt if he didn't understand what Tommy meant.

He meant sad.

And Wilbur understood that, more than most people. He understood that while Tommy's image may be unimportant to the teen himself, he knew it would be important to other people who relied on his persona. He respected Tommy's decision but refused to publish the album without at least a pseudonym.

"Do you think 'Big T' is too obvious?" Tommy had asked on call one night when they were discussing it. Wilbur laughed.

"Yes Tommy, that's entirely too obvious." 

"Hmm, do I even want to make it a joke?" Tommy pondered out loud at the sound of someone joining the VC.

"Do you want what to be a joke?" Dream's voice filled the call.

"His pseudonym."

"Nothin- hey!"

"I mean, nothing." Dream had dismissed it and continued with what he came to talk about, completely forgetting the conversation. (It wasn't until later when people started speculating did Dream put it together. Of course he didn't say anything, he understood the comfort of anonymity.)

They had settled on Saline.

He'd wanted it to be Little Brother but 'Tommy that's too fucking obvious.' What did Wilbur know anyways? 

Tommy found he quite liked the name. It was a good memory, and he really just liked how it sounded. He didn't think it would be a big deal, oh boy was he wrong. As soon as the album dropped, the theories started. Tommy found them funny because of course nobody would think it was him. Actually most people thought it was a girl, which Tommy minded less than he thought he would. Sometimes he would see people referring to Saline as 'they' and strangely, he found it comforting.

He'd brought it up to Wilbur once, and the man immediately started referring to them as such. They asked him to keep it quiet for the moment, while they figured out how to tell people.

Wilbur did really well balancing Tommy's pronouns. In front of other people they were still him, unless he was referring to Saline. Tommy had said Saline could be referred to as nonbinary in public, as they didn't expect to come out about either issue anytime soon.

Wilbur had also been referring to them as Saline. They didn't really mind. Wilbur was insanely good with keeping it secret so it was a surprise to both of them when he slipped up on a call and called them Saline. He'd slipped up with pronouns in front of people before but they never really noticed. But in a call with SBI, a completely different name was impossible to sweep under the rug.

It might not have happened if Wilbur and Saline hadn't been in a call together previously so they were already in a rhythm. Techno and Phil had joined and Saline and Wilbur had just been so comfortable that they hadn't caught it. 

"Does anyone have streams planned tonight?" Phil asked, Techno hummed a negative.

"I don't. Saline?" Techno and Phil instantly tensed because- what? They were in the call? How hadn't they noticed.

"Erm," they trailed off, checking something. "No I don't have any. Sorry, Tubbo messaged me, hold on." Phil choked, but Techno stayed silent. Wilbur was momentarily confused until it donned on him. Shit.

"Oh fuck," he started, catching the blondes attention again. "I'm so sorry, hun." The nickname was one that Wilbur had often used with them when they came out, so they knew he was referring to them. 

"What are you sorry for, Big dubs?"

Techno cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "He, uh, he called you Saline." They sucked air in between their teeth. It wasn't a secret who Saline was, or that they identified as nonbinary. Of course they had wanted to tell their friends eventually. This was just a little sudden.

"Well, that's quite alright." They spoke, "No need to apologise Wil, they had to find out at some point." Everyone was silent, it was Saline's right to speak. "So, I'll start with the pronouns bit I guess. I do prefer they/them when it's just us, I'm not quite ready for the world to know yet. Um," they chuckled, trying to find the shortest explanation. "Saline started out as my pseudonym for Wilbur's album because the first song I helped him write was Saline solution. I saw people refer to me as 'them' and it just, I don't know, it felt good? Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"Right." 

"Right. It felt right. Thank you, Techno." They concluded. After that night all three men referred to them as Saline when they were alone. 

There was one slip up, but surprisingly it was Dream in a call with them and Phil. Dream had immediately profusely apologized, and Saline just laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us Dream knew?"

"I wasn't sure until now." Saline mused.

"Wait, Phil knows?" the relief in Dream's voice was audible. Saline chuckled again.

"Yes, Phil and Techno."

"Wait, what do you mean you weren't sure?" 

"Well, he hopped in a call where Wil and I were discussing pseudonyms for me, and I figured after what Wilbur has said about me that Dream probably put it together." Phil hummed

Of course his chosen family didn't just let the fact that he co-wrote some of the saddest music they've ever heard go. And surprisingly it was Techno who brought it up first.

"Which songs did you help write?" It was a simple question, but it took Saline off gaurd. They had their loud, uncaring persona for a reason, and they definitely didn't want how sad they could get shouted from the rooftop. On top of that it was only Saline, Techno, and Phil in the call, Wilbur wasn't here to help deflect. 

"I helped write a few of em, big man. Saline Solution is clearly my favorite," they said in a joking tone, making Techno chuckle. "Really everything besides Losing Face and Your Sister Was Right, I think." They paused, "Wait, I lied I helped with Losing face. Everything besides Your Sister Was Right, then." They heard Phil inhale deeply.

"That's an awful lotta writing. Any specific lines?" Both of the men wanted to know as much as they could about Saline, and it felt as if they opened a whole other door to parts of them they hadn't known existed.

"Let me ask Wil something, hold on." Phil and Techno had been editing videos so neither of them minded waiting. "Okay, Wil said I can send you the documents. He wrote in black, my notes are in orange." 

There was a quiet ding of a link being posted in a discord chat that Saline named SLEEPY BOIS INC and Wil had renamed SLEEPY BOIS INC +tommy, but was quickly changed to SLEEPY BOIS INC +saline once they came out. Just because they came out, did not mean Wilbur didn't still bully the hell out of them. Phil had asked to have the +saline removed completely at one point but they insisted they keep it, and without any questions everyone knew it was because they weren't comfortable being a "BOI" anymore.

To say that Techno and Phil were surprised by just how many orange letters there were in the document was an understatement. It felt like every other line was written by the teenager. Phil had immediately scrolled down to Losing Face to see why the teen had been so hesitant in saying they helped write that song and saw only one line in orange. 

Lose faith in his pace, his stamina and grace I'm losing face.

The men would wonder where Saline got inspiration for their song lyrics for as long as they found the energy to. Because no one in their right mind would ask a sixteen year old kid where they got the idea for a line like "They'll let you jump under trains before helping you." 

When Wilbur had written it, they assumed it had been a reference to The Machine, but they doubted a sixteen year old would write about curruption of government.

Over all, this secret brought them closer together than ever before. One day, Saline would tell everyone. They would apologise for lying to their fans for so long, and hope for acceptance, and even if they didn't find it, they'd always have their family. One day, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this wasn't super well written, it's really just brainrot, but if you could leave comments that would make my day &It3
> 
> also! I make make a different version of this, like where Tommy helps cowrite ycgma with like a little bit of actual plot to it?? but idk, would any of yall actually read that? give me your thoughts and ideas on it please

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey Saline, i'm Tubbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646795) by Anonymous 




End file.
